


Where's the Beef?

by Gilescandy



Series: The Beefsteak Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunk!Giles, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues A Side of Beefsteak.  Giles is still drunk.  Does Faith discover he’s worth her $500?</p>
<p>Written for the Drunken!Giles ficathon 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Beef?

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sunshine of Your Love' is by Cream.

Faith flung the door to her motel room open on the third pound and turned, heading to the foot of her bed. She could clearly hear her blond counterpart rush in and the two slayeretts nearly fall in behind her. With a grin, she spun and plopped down on the foot of the bed, pulling her long legs up under her.

“What did you do with my Watcher?” Buffy nearly howled at her.

“Nothing,” Faith said calmly, then, with a quirk of her crimson lips, added, “Why, do you think I should?”

Buffy stared at her, jaw dropped open. Xander’s round eyes were just as gratifying. They blinked at her for a long moment, until Willow let out a giggle. When her two friends turned their flabbergasted looks on the redhead, she shrugged her shoulders. “What? My parents like me to watch movies showing all points of view.”

Faith chuckled, “Score for the quiet one. We’ll have to catch a midnight show sometime, Red.” Willow blushed shyly.

“Just tell me where he is,” Buffy stepped forward and growled.

“Use your ears, Slayer,” Faith sighed. “At first, the plan was to take him back to his place, but the sidewalk turned out to be too damn straight. So, I brought him here and put him in the shower to sober up a little first.”

Buffy suddenly realized that she could hear the water running all along. She frowned at a thought. “When you say you ‘put him in the shower’…”

With a snort, Faith rolled her eyes, “I showed him the door. He’s a big boy, he can handle himself.”

The blond clenched her jaw, not liking Faith’s amusement. “Xander, go in and check on him,” she ordered.

“What, why me?”

“’Cause you’re a boy.” Buffy gestured wildly at his body. “You have all the same parts!”

Xander huffed, “Don’t know about you girls, but just because we have the same parts doesn’t mean we’re eager to check each other out.”

“Well, I can’t go in there,” Buffy whined.

They almost missed it when Willow said just above a whisper, “I’ll go see if he’s all right,” and stepped toward the bathroom.

Xander caught her by the shoulders. At that moment they heard a voice from the bathroom sing out unreservedly. “I’ve been waiting so long… To be where I’m goin’… In the sunshine of your looooove…”

Faith was practically rolling on the bed, laughing at the antics of the others. “He sounds find to me,” she giggled. She suddenly gave Buffy a serious look. “You know B, technically he’s my Watcher, too. It’s just as much my job to take care of him.”

The blond Slayer let out a breath of acknowledgment. She sighed, “Fine, just tell me where you stole the money from.” At another roll of Faith’s eyes, she continued, “The five hundred you gave Cordy, where’d you get it?”

“I didn’t steal it. Unless you think it’s stealing to take money from a pile of dust.”

Buffy scrunched her brow. “You mean a vampire had it?”

“Geezz B. And I thought you’d seen it all when it comes to this whole Slayer thing.” Three sets of confused eyes stared at her. “I saw it a lot coming though the bigger burgs on my way across the country. Goes like this, a vamp would kill some corner drug dealer and take his place for a while. He does the deals and waits until he sells to someone he knows is gonna go straight home and get high as a kite. Or better yet, a whole group of partiers. He somehow gets himself invited, probably offers more free drugs, and when everyone else is out of it, that’s when he starts the feast. How did you guys think vamps get high? Drug laced blood.”

“Wow, never even thought about it,” Xander muttered.

“Yeah well, I heard what you guys were planning to do to the big guy and went looking for one last night. Figured, better safe… ya know. And hey, the money’d do more good at the school than going into some crooked cop’s pocket.” Faith released an exaggerated sigh. “What where you guys thinkin’ dangling a juicy side of beef like him in front a pack of starving wolves, anyway? Never ends well for the meat.”

“This is Sunnydale,” Buffy huffed. “Not like I spend my time fighting off packs of rabid women!” Xander shuddered as her statement brought back unwelcome memories.

Faith blew dismissively through her lips. “You seen the male to female ratio in this little slice of heaven, B? Even I have trouble finding a little unah when I want it.”

Buffy threw her head back with a groan. “Again with the grunting.”

Xander noticed that Willow’s eyes were glued on something across the room and followed her gaze. Giles was standing in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the frame. He had only his dress pants and his undershirt on. The thin, white tee clung to his chest in places and his damp hair fell into wayward curls. The boy heard his friend’s soft whimper and lightly put a hand on her arm. “Oz,” he whispered, “remember he’s waiting for us back at the…”

“Oz,” Willow repeated numbly, her gaze never wavering.

“Is there a problem?” Giles asked, sounding as business-like as always.

“Giles,” Buffy took a step towards him, “are you all right?”

He looked at her, an easy smiles on his face. “Why shouldn’t I be? It was more enjoyable than I had expected to be on stage again. And, in the end, one of my Slayers came through for me.” Buffy cringed, even though his tone didn’t seem to be an indictment.

“I,” Willow squeaked and cleared her throat, “I brought you your jacket, Giles.” She crossed the room to give it to him, blushing at his amused expression when he felt a hand hidden in the material trying to feel up his solid chest.

His whisper was so low it rolled straight through her when he leaned in and said, “Thank you, Willow.” The light kiss he placed on her forehead to punctuate it almost made the girl melt into a puddle at his feet.

Willow squeaked again. “Oz… I need to get back to Oz.” She swung around and nearly ran over Xander.

“You sure you got things under control here, Big Guy?” Xander asked, preparing to follow Willow out the door.

“Have you ever known me not to have, Xander?” Giles responded smoothly.

“Yeah well, I’ve never known you to rock the house either. You know my number if you need anything,” the boy called as he went after Willow.

“I’m sorry, Giles. We didn’t know,” Buffy said.

“It was all perfectly innocent. No harm done. My only fear was not being available whenever you might need me.”

“Well, that’s something I never worry about,” she grinned at him. “Hey, you want me to walk you home now?”

“Thank you, Buffy, but I think I’ll do well to rest here for a bit longer.” He gave a disarming smile. “I’m sure Faith wouldn’t mind dropping me by my flat when she starts her patrol tonight.”

“Naw,” Faith interjected. “Was gonna sweep the outer bone yards tonight anyway. Takes me right past your place.”

“Want me to come back here and…”

“No need, B. I’ll meet you at Restfield at eleven like we planed.”

“Oh, okay,” Buffy said quietly.

“Hey,” Faith hopped up, “I’ll take care of him. Mi Watcher e su Watcher!”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard,” the blond Slayer said through a tight smile as she moved to the door. “Giles…”

“I’m perfectly fine, Buffy. You should go get a good dinner and some rest before you have to patrol.”

“I will. Oh yeah, you might need these.” She placed his glasses on the table before pulling the door closed behind her. “See ya later, Giles.”

Giles heaved a relieved sigh, threw his jacket onto the dresser with a loud thunk, and stumbled over to the bed where he sat heavily.

Faith laughed again. “Why didn’t you just tell them you couldn’t walk three feet, let alone half way across town, without falling over?”

Running a hand over his face and through his hair, Giles groaned. “Because, Buffy and the others expect more of me. And I don’t want them realizing that nothing more than a flask full of alcohol is enough to get me completely pissed.”

“But you don’t mind if I know,” Faith grinned, bouncing up and crossing to her dresser.

“You haven’t been as sheltered from the world as they have. You know there are evils out there far beyond vampires. If I can let them keep some innocence for just a little longer…”

“In my experience, when someone calls you innocent, all it means is you don’t know how to have fun.” She pulled the flask from the inner pocket of his jacket, unscrewed the cap, and took a sniff. “Whoo!” she jerked her nose away from the opening. “Dude, no wonder you’ve got three sheets. I’ve seen this stuff take down a bull.” Giles blinked at her with blurry eyes. “Hey, I’ve been bored in my time.”

In a sudden fit of giggles, the Watcher flopped back on the bed. Faith took a sip from the flask and swallowed the burning liquid with a slight grimace.

“Woah, G.” She moved to sit on the bed beside him. “Don’t pass out on me just yet. If you do, you’ll be useless when you wake up.”

“I am useless,” Giles sighed with a chuckle. “Nobody wants to use me anymore.”

Faith blew dismissively through her lips and lay on her elbow beside him. “Sure looked to me like you had a whole room full of middle-aged hormone bombs back there ready to use you in all the best ways.”

A very un-Giles-like raspberry was pulled from the man beside her as he continued to blink at the ceiling. “They always like the persona, the… Ripper,” he sneered the name. “When they find it’s only Rupert… never ‘nough.”

“That’s what happens when you hide, G.” He heard the uncharacteristically sympathetic voice come from closer than before. Giles felt something making its way across his shoulder. When the something made it to his neck, climbed up under his ear, and was revealed to be a pair of soft lips, he gasped in a sharp breath and his Adam’s apple began to bob rapidly.

“What are you do, doing, FFFaith?” he barely managed in a breathy voice. Apparently, he had forgotten how to work any of his limbs.

“Mmm, seeing if you’re a full service Watcher,” she purred, still feasting on his neck.

Giles cringed slightly, but had to ask. “I,I,I… Wh-what do you mean?” he whispered.

Faith laughed and propped herself up on his chest so she could look down at him. “I’m not your innocent little Buff. I’ve even seen the Slayer handbook. See, my Watcher understood. She told me I was a lot like Slayers of the olden days, that my ‘appetites’ were understandable. She would sometimes tell me that I should have had a male Watcher, that she was sorry couldn’t give me everything I required. Like I would have traded what she did give me just ‘cause she didn’t have a prick I could find at any bar. I know you Watchers are prepared to give a Slayer what she needs, even have classes on how to satisfy us.”

This time it was a full cringe. “Archaic thinking from a, a time when the Watcher had to be everything to the Slayer. I don’t hold with that… thinking,” he finished, his pickled brain refusing to summon up any more vocabulary.

The dark beauty dipped down to play at his Adam’s apple as she slithered the rest of her lithe form up to lay atop him. “Then there’s the fact that a Slayer’s supposed look after her Watcher,” she hummed against his skin. “When was the last time anyone remembered you have needs, Big Man?”

Giles giggled at the feel of her lips tickling his throat, then shook his head as if to deny the sound had come from him. “I, ah, I don’t think that’s aprop-” giggle, “Tha-that I should discuss…”

“Days, months, years?” Faith continued the sensual onslaught.

“Weeks, actually,” he huffed defensively.

The Slayer smiled before flicking at his earlobe with the tip of her tongue. “Anyone I know?”

“It, it shouldn’t have…” Giles said in a small voice. “We were both under a, a spell.”

Faith propped herself up again and looked down at him. “You mean the cop car chick?”

Suddenly he was sure she could feel his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest. “How,” he swallowed hard. “How…?”

“I was out and about that night, enjoying the chaos, making sure none of the good time gang ended up dinner. Thought that was you gettin’ your freak on. Way to go, Big G!”

“F-Faith, you can’t-”

“Settle. I won’t spill and upset your Slayer’s delicate sensibilities. Didn’t get a good look at the chick you were nailin’ anyway.”

Giles rolled his head back and groaned.

“So, even if we count that one… How long before that?”

“It’s none of your-”

“Yep, I’m thinkin’ years.”

He couldn’t stop the moan that emerged from his throat. The sound suddenly jumped an octave when Faith shifted her thigh to rest directly on his groin. A snort leaped out at his thought that it was lucky the alcohol must be slowing his body’s reactions.

“You’ve gotta be set to explode,” Faith stated with amused concern. “Let’s see. You’ve got your Slayer prancing around in front of you, lettin’ it all hang out like she thinks you’re some kind of eunuch. Then there’s the boy dragging his pretty little cheerleader around under your nose. But maybe you’d rather look at him.” Faith laughed as she felt a small twitch against her thigh. “I had an idea you were a true wild child of the seventies.”

“Faith…” Giles tried to warn, and failed.

“But I bet the real kicker is constantly having Red around making googly eyes at you and you can’t do anything about it.” She ground down on the erection that was now springing to life. “Somehow I knew the brainy one would be your fave. You know,” she lowered herself to whisper in his ear, “I’m half expecting little Red to ditch the others and come back here to join us.”

Giles whimpered at unbidden flashes of the view he would get of Willow’s slender body perched astride his face while Faith pleasured herself on his hard cock. 

“That’s your sweet spot isn’t it, Big Guy,” the Slayer purred. “She wants you bad and you know it.”

He cleared his throat and managed to say with conviction, “Willow’s first time should not be with the likes of us.”

Faith sat up abruptly, her position doing nothing to ease up on his ever growing erection. “You think she’s still got her cherry?” Giles nodded, not trusting his voice. “Well damn. I know I’ve got her number around here somewhere. Let’s get her over here. We can teach her stuff that’ll make the wolf-boy’s head explode, when he finally makes his move.”

The Watcher gripped her thighs, not allowing her to leave the bed. “She deserves better than us,” he growled.

“The innocent, little school girl thing really turns you on, doesn’t it?” the Slayer smirked.

“No. That is not what it is.”

“All right,” Faith relented, her hands resting on his hips, “Red’s off limits. She’s all yours.” Part of Giles’ brain was focused on being pleased at his small victory. It took a moment to process the feeling of her small, but insistent, hands sliding up his torso, under his shirt. “Guess that means I’ll have to take care of you all by myself.” She continued to push his shirt up, lying forward on his bare chest, and bringing her face down to just above his. “Think I can handle that?”

“Faith,” Giles wet his extremely dry lips. “How, how old are you?”

The Slayer snorted, right in his face. “You already know that, G.”

“Ye-yes. And that makes me,” he waited a moment, but all his mental calculator would offer was an error sound, “a, a lot older than you.”

“I think of older guys as a delicacy. Sure, it’s easy to drag the little boys in here to get it up for some wham bam fun. But it’s the guys with experience that know how to use it.”

“I won’t take advantage of you,” he mumbled.

Faith broke out laughing so hard she had to roll off of him. “Dude, you’re the one who’s drunk off his rocker, and I’m by far the stronger between us. If anyone’s taking advantage here, it’s me.”

Giles leaned up on his elbow to look at her. “It doesn’t work that way,” he whispered.

“Yeah, well…” she flung herself off the bed and stood in front of him. “Right now I’m worked up to the point where I either have to stake you or fuck you. I think the fucking would be a hell of a lot more fun.” He could only blink at her as she stripped before him.

“Fa-Faith, it’s not a good idea for me to, to f-f-fuck you. However, as your Watcher, I can’t let you go out distrac…” He suddenly found himself lost as his gaze focused on the apex of her thighs. The dark, curly hair there was neatly trimmed into the shape of… “A stake?”

“Yeah,” Faith shrugged. “Some of the guys I bring up here really need a roadmap to show ‘em where to go. I’m hoping you aren’t one of them.”

Giles laughed in spite of himself. “No, I believe I’m familiar with all the curves.” He didn’t know if his inebriated state had him seeing things, but the uncharacteristically sincere grin that alighted on her face was something he found extremely charming. A wave of sadness hit him when it vanished back into her normal hard-edged façade.

“Thought you might be.” She jumped back onto the bed, moving toward him so fast a sane man might fear attack. He brought his hands up and held her by the upper arms.

“Not like this. Faith… Luv, I promise you won’t go unsatisfied. Just lay back and let me please you.”

Another soft smile broke on her face. As he’d asked, she settled herself on her pillows and waited to see what he had planed.

Giles stood, wobbling only slightly. He removed his slacks and folded them neatly over the back of a chair. When he returned to the bed and began climbing toward her, Faith scrunched her brow in confusion.

“What about the shirt and boxers?”

Giles smiled at her. “I took the trousers off ‘cause they’re a bugger to have cleaned. Believe me, you don’t want to see any more of me than you do now.”

The Slayer laughed, “Not that working around clothes can’t be fun, but you’re not the wor-”

“Shh, Faith,” he whispered, leaning over her to place light kisses on her shoulder. “If you want this to happen, let me make it happen.”

She squirmed under his continuing attentions, trying to relax. It was obvious she wasn’t used to relinquishing control, especially in this situation. Giles continued to slowly kiss his way across her chest, placing a large, hot hand on her flat belly to try to help her relax.

“What do you like, Faith?” he murmured against the sensitive skin of her breast. “Tell me what makes you feel good.”

Her hand curled around the back of his head, trying to force him to her peaked nipple, but Giles continued to tease. “You’re the one that took the Slayer sex class, G. You tell me what I like.”

The Watcher chuckled, moving up her throat and drawing a frustrated growl from the girl. “In my experience, making any generalization about women is an unforgivable fallacy.”

Faith giggled and squirmed when he found a sensitive spot behind her ear. “You better get a move on, or I’m gonna grab your fallacy.”

“Threats in the bed, Dear? Really?” Giles smiled at her, as he lifted his body and began backing down the bed.

“You like it,” the Slayer grinned, lifting up on her elbows to watch him as he settled himself between her thighs. “Deep down you know I’m exactly your type.”

He lowered his head and swiped his broad tongue over her neatly trimmed fur. “I remember you recently teasing me that Willow was my type.”

Faith moaned loudly as he continued his slow exploration around her mound and thighs, and tried to maneuver her hips to force him onward. “You’re more complex than you get credit for, G. On some level we both are. Still think you’d be in heaven with the two of us.”

Again, Giles shivered at the thought of the two young ladies writhing against his naked body, their hot mouths searching out every possible way to please him. “And then immediately find myself in hell, most likely.”

“You saying we’d kill you, Big Guy?” she grinned down at him. The next moment her head was thrown back when, to end the discussion, he attacked her with his mouth. She moaned loudly as his talented tongue tasted her thoroughly, sometimes hard and sometimes soft, but finding all the right spots.

Faith groaned with need and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him deeper into her. With a grin at her obvious enjoyment, the Watcher brought a hand up to assist the tools he was already using. Sucking her swollen nub into his heated kiss and teasing with gentle nips, he presses one thick, hard finger into her, searching her inner walls. 

“God, G,” she moaned, digging her heels into his back. “You weren’t lyin’.” Giles added another finger, feeling for the root of her pleasure. Her unbridled scream told him when he’d found it. “Oh holy fuckin’ hell! Cheers for the Watcher!”

Giles chuckled against her. “Believe me, this must be learned outside the Council’s purview, My Dear.”

Faith flung a hand out and ripped open the drawer to her bedside table. She slammed her fist down on the bed, spraying condoms every which way. “I’m ready, Big Guy. Give it to me!”

“I’m not going to do that, Faith. I told you before-”

“Damn it!” she cried, grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him up her body. “You know what I need, what all Slayer’s need. I have to feel your hard dick pound into me. Feel your weight pressing me down, crushing me.”

“No, Luv,” he whispered. With a large hand cradling the back of her neck, he held her to his body, nuzzling her throat. “You read that you’re supposed to need the violence of the act. A generalization about Slayers made by some soggy-brained prat centuries ago.”

“Well, the prat was right about me,” Faith replied, tears in her eyes. “Why do you think I keep turning to strangers if it were possible for me to just sit up here and take care of myself?”

“All those men let you believe that, but they came here for themselves.” He made his way gently up her jaw-line with light kisses. “Have you ever been with someone whose only desire was to please you? Beautiful,” he kissed the corner of her mouth, “incomparable,” the other corner, “passionate Faith,” one more tender kiss on the lips.

She blinked at him with shining eyes. “Most won’t even kiss me.”

“I’m sorry if I overstepped-”

Giles never finished the apology as the girl’s mouth crashed into his, craving the tender care that was lacking in her life. He opened himself to her, letting her explore with lips and tongue. At the same time his hand snaked back down her abdomen. His careful fingers returned to all her most sensitive spots. As she built to her climax again, he filled her with three fingers, stroking with his thumb.

“You deserve to be loved, beautiful girl, cherished,” he whispered against her lips. “You are a gift, a shining light in a dark world. Man was meant to worship you as the lovely goddess you are.”

He felt her body strain up against him and a shiver run through her.

“Come for me, Faith. Show me how truly lovely you are.”

“Oh… Fuck… Giles!” she cried as her strong hands fisted into his back, ripping the fabric of his shirt apart. Her tense body soon relaxed and melted into the bed beneath him. Giles couldn’t help grinning at the achievement of her obviously powerful orgasm. When he gently stroked her, testing if she was up for more, Faith pushed, practically throwing him off of her. “Only get one at a time,” she panted. “’Specially when they hit that hard.”

Giles pulled his ruined shirt off and used it to clean his face and hands. Then he collapsed onto his back beside her, very pleased with himself at a job well done.

Before he would have thought it possible, the girl popped up beside him. She looked at him with tears still in her eyes but, as she gazed at him, her expression turned unexpectedly accusatory.

“What about you?” she asked.

Giles folded his hands behind his head and grinned. “I am rather pleased, if I do say so-”

“What about this?” she cut him off in a strangely tight voice as she grabbed at his tented shorts.

He couldn’t fully suppress a groan. “It-it’s not important. You’re the one…” Giles couldn’t finish as he watched her tears break free.

“I’m sick and tired of Watchers taking care of me and going without themselves. You need this, too. I’d bet even more than I do.”

Giles looked at her, confused. “It’s what we’re here to do, Luv,” he stroked her cheek. “There’s nothing I need from you.”

“No,” Faith cried, swinging her leg over to straddle him. “B might be blind to the fact that you have needs of your own, but I’m not stupid.”

Turning his head away from her, Giles clenched his eyes shut. He could feel the scorching heat of her core flowing over him. The lingering wet of her climax soaking through the thin material between them. It took all his strength not to grind up into her. “M-my needs are not…” He felt her shift, and lifted his hips slightly as she tugged at his shorts, knowing she was determined to remove them one way or another. “Please, Luv,” he captured her dark eyes. “Please don’t. This isn’t how you want it to be.”

To his surprise, she lunged forward and kissed him passionately. “Don’t worry,” she whispered breathlessly, “I won’t let you take advantage of me.”

Part of his brain was trying to come up with one last protest, but it died with his ability to breathe as she quickly moved down and took him completely into her mouth. The heat threatened to consume him and his back arched off the bed. He could feel her throat muscles swallow and constrict around the head of his cock. She had him so very deep inside her.

Giles’ muscles relaxed, letting him settle back on the bed when she pulled back, but he didn’t even have time for a thought before she again took him in completely. With a grin, Faith shifted to some licking and teasing, just so he could start breathing again. A very satisfying groan rumbled through him as she concentrated on his sensitive, swollen tip.

“Oh yeah, you don’t like this at all. I can tell,” Faith teased.

“I… You…” Giles attempted a breathless retort. It faded into nonsense sounds when the girl flattened her tongue into a thin blade and inserted it into the slit at his tip. She vibrated her tongue wildly as her hand continued to stroke his shaft. Giles could see fireworks exploding in front of his eyes. “Bloody fuck, Faith!”

“She offered, you told her no,” the Slayer laughed before taking him balls deep again. As if her hot mouth pumping him wasn’t enough, the girl brought her hand up and began firmly massaging his scrotum. Giles’ back and shoulders lifted off the bed again.

Faith shifted, throwing her leg over his chest to lie atop his firm body, pinning him down. This also presented him with a wonderful view of her heart shaped ass, and filled his senses with the tangy aroma of her arousal. While he could still function for a moment, Giles brought his hands up to massage that lovely ass and stroked his thumb along the sensitive flower before him.

The functioning part didn’t last long as Faith now had two free hands to work with. While one hand continued to caress his balls, the thumb of the other pressed in between his legs, searching for the walnut shaped gland. Giles’ knees rose of their own accord, and Faith laughed around his cock. She stuck her middle finger inside her mouth along side his pulsating manhood and coated it with saliva and pre-cum. 

“Oh… God… Faith… Oh… Fuck… Faith…” It had become Giles’ mantra. Somehow, he knew that repeating the words and his white-knuckled grip on the grungy comforter beneath him were the only things keeping him on this plane of existence.

Faith stretched her arm around his thigh, testing and probing his tight circle. The Watcher’s hips jumped with the stimulation. She pushed in a little harder, waiting for him to take her in. Her finger sank to the first knuckle, then the second, and a little more.

“That’s right, Big Guy,” she murmured. “I knew you knew how to do this.”

“Oh… God… Faith…”

Searching his forward wall, she soon found the hard lump of his prostate from that angle as well. Giles kept trying to swallow nothing. Everything he knew was overwhelmed with sensation. He was sure Faith was going to suck every last bit of his mind out through his cock. And he didn’t have it in him to care.

She could feel his entire body trembling. Taking him deep once more, she squeezed his balls and pressed in on his sensitive gland with thumb and finger. Every muscle in his body constricted, and he rose off the bed, taking her with him. Giles’ burning seed shot out and splashed off the back of her throat before dribbling back down his cock. With one last whimpering cry, his eyes rolled back in his head and his muscles gave out. He collapsed on the bed, gone.

Faith leapt off of him and laid her head on his chest. She popped up and smiled at him. “Heart’s still beating. You’re still with me, Big Man. Don’t worry,” she patted his chest affectionately, “most times the young, sober ones pass out long before you did. I’m impressed.”

The Slayer hopped off the bed and trotted into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she returned with a warm washcloth. Gently, she ran it over his face and chest before continuing down to thoroughly clean him. Looking down into his peaceful, handsome face, she ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring, “You deserved this, G. And, if you remember what happened tomorrow, be sure not to let your big brain tell you otherwise.”

“Darling girl…” Giles breathed in his sleep.

She bent and tenderly kissed the corned of his mouth. “Thank you, Giles.”

After situating a pillow under his head and pulling her comforter over him, she turned back to the bathroom. “I hope you’re good at sleepin’ it off,” Faith threw over her shoulder, “’Cause I ain’t carryin’ your ass across town.” With that, she disappeared into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get the line, "Why, do you think I should?" at the beginning, it comes from the Rocky Horror Show. Faith and Willow talking about it is funny here because Anthony Head played Frank N Furtter on the London stage in the early '90s.


End file.
